How I met Brittany
by IamGlee
Summary: Living in New York with her room mate Ted, Santana never thought she would find the love of her life. Until Brittany S. Pierce came on the scene. Multiple partnerships, maybe even a Ted, Rachel, Quinn love triangle. Full with romance and humor. Rated M for later chapters.


This is the story of how I met Brittany S. Pierce and how we became Brittana. It's a long story. It all started the day we met...

I live in New York with my roommate Ted Mosby, I've been living there for quite a while now, I'm 19 years old. I left Lima after I graduated and never looked back. I used to live in a care home, I never had parents. My summer jobs paid for the trip to New York and now I am working as a personal assistant. My boss is Mr. Pierce Pierce. He a very short, Asian and not the smartest man in the world be he's good at his job which is head of the New York CSI department. A detective and all I do is fetch him coffee, the newspaper, files and stuff. I do a lot of running around because Mr. Pierce is a very impatient man.

Every other day I see a tall blonde go into his office. I'm never around when she's there, he's always telling me to do something and fetch stuff like an obedient puppy.

This girl though is so, so beautiful. She's tall with long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, she has cute little freckles around her nose. I wonder who she is though, I don't know her name, I don't know what relationship she is to Mr. Pierce. He's a married man...wait...you don't think? …No. She can't be. The girl is my age, that would be wrong. She must just me a friend of his or something.

"So why don't you just go speak to her? Like a normal human being" Ted said as he sat on the couch next to me. He handed me a beer and we shared a pizza while watching TV "Because _Ted_ I don't know if you knew this but I'm weird" He laughed and nodded "You've got that right"

"Anyway, what would I say to her? I would completely freeze on the spot. She is out of my league"

"Santana, you are gorgeous, you deserve a gorgeous girlfriend"

"Thanks Ted" Ted smiled "No one says to ask her out straight away, just say hi, start a conversation. You might find out that she's really boring or a richy rich straight girl who maxes out daddy's credit cards. You don't want that hassle, do you?" I shook my head quickly. Ted was right. I should at least get to know this girl first. She could be the complete opposite to what I think she is.

I went into work that day feeling dead nervous, I mean who knows if she was gonna come in today? It was still nerve wrecking thinking about it.

I was in Mr. Pierce's office waiting for him to boss me around "Santana?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Go down to the copy room and grab the files I've just printed off, and be quick about it will you. Some of us do have jobs to do" I rolled my eyes and left his office quickly. He can be so patronizing sometimes. I got in the elevator and went down to the copy room. I never understood when it was so far away from Mr. Pierce's office when he uses it the most.

I stood beside the printer machine, tapping my fingers on the wall waiting for it to finish printing. It's not me who's slow, it's this freaking ancient printer. When it finally finished I grabbed the files and quickly got on the elevator again, clutching the files to my chest. Top secret for all I know, actually they probably aren't but still, I'd like to think that my job has some importance to it. Here I am guarding top secret files in the bulletproof elevator, anyone who crosses my path will have to suffer the wrath of Snixx…Snixx was my alter ego by the way.

My awesome action movies thoughts were interrupted by a blonde woman running towards the elevator "Hold the door please" She called out. My eyes widened. It was that girl. What do I do? If I hold the door I have to bare the uncomfortable silence or create an awkward conversation about weather and that will make my tummy jump, then I'll fart and make it super awkward and uncomfortable.

In a split second, I made up my mind and pressed the button to close the doors. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to look at her. I felt somewhat ashamed of myself. How rude of me. Gripping my files even tighter to my chest I felt a knot in my stomach. Then out of nowhere, _Pfffft_ "Shit!" Well let's hope no one is getting in this elevator when I get off.

The doors opened and thankfully no one was getting on and the smell had disappeared a little bit or maybe I had gotten used to it. Urgh gross. I hurried to Mr. Pierce's office and planted the flies on his desk. "Thank you, Santana," He put them into a folder and then filed them away in his file cabinet. "Go make yourself busy why don't you. I call you in when I need you" I nodded and opened the door just as someone was going to knock.

I gulped louder than I thought. I stepped back out the way to let her in. She barely even noticed me. "Oh, hello sweetie, what a pleasant surprise"

"You knew I was coming for lunch" Sweetie? I cringed. That better not be his wife. I left his office to make myself look busy. I just sat down at one of the empty desks as usual. My feet up on the table as I flicked the silver fidget spinner in my hand. These things are so horribly addictive.

The guy that sits at the other side of the desk is Finn Hudson. He is a detective too. Finn is only a few years older than me "Fidget spinner? Really Lopez?"

"Finn there is _literally_ nothing else to do. I was told to keep myself busy, so I am" I emphasized literally a bit too much. Finn smiled and carried on typing away, as I casually flicked the spinner that was perfectly balanced between my two fingers.

About an hour later the girl walked out of Mr. Pierce's office. I immediately took my feet off the table and leaned over the desk to ask Finn "Who is that girl?" I asked with a bit too much eagerness "Oh her, she's actually…" he looked at the way I watched her walk past. I smiled "…She's no one. I don't know" What changed "You're lying"

"Nah. She looks familiar but no I don't think I do know her"

"She's cute, isn't she?" Finn nodded and smirked "You should totally go for it Lopez. She's into you"

"You think?" I was so gullible. Deep down I knew she had never laid eyes on me, how could she be into someone she has never seen. I got up and jogged to the elevator, slipping in before the doors shut over. Finn Hudson the big liar sat back on his chair and smiled deviously.

The elevator was completely silent. I looked over at the girl out the corner of my eyes. She was wearing a Mickey Mouse jumper, grey skinny jeans, converse and a grey beanie to match her jeans. Her hair was long and wavy. Like a golden magical river. The girl's shampoo filled the elevator and it smelled of…is that bubblegum? I recognized that scent from my childhood bubble baths. I love it. She was so unique.

I should speak before it's too late. I felt the build up inside of me. If I open my mouth to speak I felt like I would throw up butterflies and other disgusting stuff, like Ted's attempt at an omelet this morning.

I bit my lip and blurted out "You smell really good" I let out a sigh of relief for actually speaking, but then turned red at the words that came out my mouth. The girl looked at me then laughed. I smiled and laughed nervously along with her. This is awkward. I tried to explain myself "…I-I just meant that…I um" there was no easy way to say this. I don't want her to think I was purposely out trying to sniff her but I felt than an explanation was needed "I can smell your shampoo that's all. It smells really nice" The girl blushed "Thank you. I use the Disney shampoo because you get cool wacky scents. Today is Finding Dory" She was clearly a Disney fan. "Finding Dory smells like bubblegum?"

"Apparently" We both laughed. Her laugh was beautiful. Like music to my ears. Her smile was so bright, it could light up anyone's day. The elevator doors opened. The girl asked, "What's your name?"

"Santana Lopez"

"I'm Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce" What a beautiful name. Brittany S. Pierce. My smile slowly fell from my face "I'm sorry what?"

"I know. It's like Brittany Spears. I've got to go Santana, hopefully we bump into each other again" I nodded and smiled as she left the elevator. The door closed over. I looked down and then shouted "Fuck!" Someone must of came in the elevator without me noticing because the clearing of someone throat scared me. I almost jumped out my skin "Jesus! ...I mean. I'm sorry. I didn't notice you there" I turned back to face the elevator door and whispered quietly so that only I could hear "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Brittany S. Pierce. She is my boss's very young, very attractive wife. Mr. Pierce is clearly loaded with money then. There is no one who would willingly put up with him for free. "Fuck!"


End file.
